Hell Hath No Fury
by capableoflove
Summary: After Ron's protectiveness causes Ginny's boyfriend to dump her, she decides to get revenge on them both. Things get interesting when Draco notices somethings up. As the old muggle saying goes, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1 Dumped

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, J.K. Rowling does... darn it!

_**A/N: **This is the first chapter of my first ever fanfic so if you could please review and give me advice I would really appreciate! Sorry that this chapter is so short, the next chapters are longer. I recently re-read this and have decided to go back and revise it so that it can fit my writing style and taste better. I don't plan to make any big changes in the plot or story, I just want to make it a little more in character(even though I realize that for the most part this is completely out of character for most of the characters). Read and Review please!  
_

**Chapter 1**

"Bugger off Ron," Ginny said slightly agitated with her brother, "You can't tell me what I am or am not allowed to wear!"

"Yes I can!" he practically shouted. "And I'm telling you, that you're not leaving this common room wearing that... that..." he said waving his finger in her direction.

"Outfit?" she asked, rolling her eyes at her obtuse brother. Harry and Hermione were looking on, helpless to stop the storm that was brewing between the two Weasley siblings.

"Yea, you look like a... like a... like a slag in it!" he finished triumphantly his face a vivid shade of red from yelling. Harry and Hermione both winced at what they knew would come next. Ginny screeched, picked up the closest object (which happened to be a quite heavy textbook Hermione had been studying the night before) and threw it at Ron's head. Ron realized he had said the wrong thing and ducked just in time as the Arithmancy tome flew past his head and collided with the wall behind him.

"Oi, watch it you little buggers!" came the cry from the portrait Ginny had narrowly missed, but no one paid the portrait any mind; they were watching as Ron dodged another flying book, this one being Hermione's tome for Muggle Studies.

"STAY..." she yelled as she threw another book.

"OUT..." he ducked as the candle holder flew by.

"OF..." then came the candle.

"MY..." She grabbed one of his shoes, which he had left on the floor and threw it as hard as she could at him.

"LIFE!" The other shoe followed shortly after.

There was nothing else in reach that she could lift, let alone throw, so she just stood there panting loudly, hair strewn across her face. Ron decided his younger sister had gone completely mad and scurried out the portrait hole before she had the chance to use him as more target practice. Harry looked at Ginny then Hermione and shrugged apologetically at them before he followed Ron out.

Hermione, who had no idea what started the fight let alone why Ginny had overreacted the way she did, walked over to Ginny and hugged her. When Ginny had calmed (what Hermione hoped was) sufficiently. She asked her what was wrong.

"Other than my git of a brother?" Ginny asked sarcastically punching the cushions for effect.

"I know it's hard, and you might not believe this sometimes but Ron loves yo..." Hermione started, going into peacemaker mode.

"Dean broke up with me." Ginny interrupted sullenly.

"Oh Gin, I'm so sorry. Why did he do that?" Hermione looked at Ginny, brow furrowed with pity.

"I believe his exact words were something like 'Sorry Gin, you know I like you and all, but I can't deal with your brother. He's crazy.' Nice huh? My first boyfriend, and Ron ruins it for me all because he's an over-protective arse. " At that Ginny started to cry and Hermione gathered her into her arms making soothing noises and petting her hair like her mother used to do when she was upset.

"Well I think Dean's an arsehole too, what kind of bloody coward dumps a girl because her older brother scared him off?" Hermione asked, trying to make Ginny feel better. Ginny just sobbed louder.

"Who cares? He did dump me and it was because of my brother!" Ginny managed to squeeze out between sobs.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"It happened right after lunch, he talked to me right outside the Main Hall."

"I'm so sorry!"

"Am I not pretty enough?" She asked as she began to wail again.

"No, you're gorgeous and funny and smart and one hell of a Quidditch player. Any guy would be lucky to have you!"

"Obviously Dean didn't think so!" Ginny sniffled through the handkerchief Hermione had handed her.

"I have an idea! How about we make Dean Thomas regret the day he dumped you, and at the same time piss your brother off to no end?" Hermione proposed with a slightly sinister twinkle in her eye. Hermione knew Ron would kill her for this suggestion, but her priority at that point was Ginny, and she definitely needed to be distracted.

Ginny sniffled but looked interested. "How are we supposed to do that?" She asked.

As Hermione laid out her plan to make Dean jealous, Ginny slowly stopped sniffling. A smile growing deviously on her face. She was going to like getting revenge.


	2. Chapter 2 Layers, Bangs and Eyebrows

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except for the clothes on my back, and even those aren't worth that much! So obviously I don't own any characters in this story.

_** A/N: **I was so excited to read all of your reviews and I tried to take all of your guys' advice into account when I wrote this chapter. Please R&R! As you can see this chapter is a little bit longer and I plan on this being closer to the average chapter length in the future._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Layers, Bangs and Eyebrows**

Surprisingly enough, Hermione was the one who insisted that Ginny skip the rest of her lessons that day so that they could begin Phase One of Operation Flirt, as Hermione had deemed it. Ginny couldn't help but think that Hermione had always harbored a little rebel in her that no one knew about, and she was ready to break it out.

Hermione was really excited about giving Ginny a make over and couldn't wait to get started. Hermione insisted on taking Ginny to the Head Girl/Boy bathroom where "they would have more privacy"and bullied Ginny into getting in the shower. Then she ran down to the kitchens to get a few supplies the would need. She got two large tubs of PermaFreez Chocolate Ice Cream, two spoons and a plate of cookies. She walked slowly back up to the bathroom because two tubs of ice cream happen to weigh a lot. When she finally got back up to the bathroom, Ginny was still in the shower. So she set down the ice cream in the bathroom and the cookies in the common room and began to retrieve everything she would need to "hottify" Ginny, from drawers in the bathroom. When she was finished, there wasn't a square inch of counterspace not being used.

Ginny emerged wearing a bathroom, with a towel wrapped around her head as a turban and sat down in the chair that Hermione had accio-ed for her. Her eyes got round when she saw the array of torture devices also known as feminine beauty products Hermione had assembled. Laughing at Ginny's obvious terror, Hermione grabbed a tub of Peanut Butter ChocoSwirl ice cream and placed it in Ginny's lap, which quickly changed her grimace to a look of pure joy. Hermione picked up her wand and muttered a concealing charm to hide the mirror.

"What was that for?" Ginny asked, in between bites of ice cream.

"I want your new look to be a surprise. So you can only see it when I'm done!" Hermione said bossily.

"Oh joy!" Ginny grumbled but didn't say anything. Hermione was acting awfully strange, squinting at Ginny's hair and studying it from all angles, and Ginny was slightly worried that her friend had gone off her rocker.

"For your hair, I'm thinking of giving you layers and some wispy bangs. How does that sound?" Hermione asked while running a comb through Ginny's hair. The lanky redhead's blank look said it all to Hermione. She knew Ginny had grown up with six older brothers and hadn't expected to her know that anything at all about personal grooming and hygiene beyond the basics.

Ginny, not wanting to betray her ignorance, mustered as much enthusiasm as she could fake and said, "That's exactly what I was thinking!"

Hermione seemed to accept this answer and grabbed up a pair of scissors and began to snip at Ginny's hair. About 45 minutes and inches of hair later Hermione told Ginny that she was done cutting and was going to style her hair.

"Um Hermione?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Yeah, Gin?"

"This is really nice of you, but I can't really come over here every morning so you can do my hair and makeup, can I?" Ginny asked.

"Oh no silly, I'll teach you the spells I use to dry and style my hair and makeup isn't that hard to put on once you get the hang of it." Hermione laughed. "Here this one I use to dry my hair after I take a shower. Repeat after me thermalo," Hermione said flicking her wand. Once she was satisfied that Ginny had the right wand motions and pronunciation she used the charm on Ginny's hair. "Then I use a spell to curl my hair. Repeat after me nemarus plecarus." Once she was confident in Ginny's mastery of that spell, she performed it on her hair.

She leaned Ginny back in the chair and said, "Now this might be a bit painful but it will really make your face look a lot more open." and before Ginny could protest, Hermione plucked a hair rather sharply form her forehead. Ginny shot up and brought a hand to her forehead.

"Bloody Hell, Hermione! Are you batty? Why are you trying to rip my bloody eyebrows off?" she cursed angrily.

"Just remember how it's going to open up your face. Plus you know what they say, beauty is pain!" Hermione said plucking out a couple more hairs.

"I'm absolutely content with having a closed face! It's fine really!" Ginny protested weakly, shying away from the tweezers Hermione was lowering towards her.

"Oh be quiet, you big baby! I'm just plucking your eyebrows! You wrestle with your brothers and fall off your broom and get banged up knees all the time! Are you honestly telling me you can't handle a little pain?" Hermione scolded Ginny. Ginny grumbled darkly, but leaned back in the chair and let Hermione finish without complaining.

Next, Hermione brought out a twenty pound bag of makeup. Makeup wasn't even in Ginny's vocabulary let alone her purse. It took a fair amount of pleading, begging and bribing, not to mention a promise that Hermione would help her with her potion homework, before Ginny let Hermione within 2 feet of her holding a mascara brush. She applied a bit of foundation and blush, and accented Ginny's long eyelashes with mascara, as she explained what, why and how she was doing everything. She dabbed a bit of lip gloss on her lips and made Ginny stand up. She made Ginny close her eyes and removed the concealing charm form the mirror.

"Okay Ginny, you can look now." Hermione said as she mentally patted herself on the back.

Ginny opened her eyes, and her jaw dropped. Where before she had worn loose jeans, a sweatshirt and sneakers, she now wore formfitting capris, a pink blouse and flats. Her hair, which was usually thrown up into a haphazard ponytail now hung halfway down her back in neat curls. She also noticed, very grudgingly, that Hermione was right about her eyebrows, and that it made her face look much nicer. She couldn't believe that she actually looked pretty, she would never be stunning like Parkinson or Cho, but she looked, well, pretty! She threw herself at the anxious Hermione and squealed.

"Thank you so much! I just can't believe it! You're a miracle worker! I can't thank you enough! Ron is going to have a heart attack when he sees this!" Ginny gushed. She couldn't shake the grin she had on her face.

"All I did was cut your hair and give you some clothes, now it's up to you to do the rest!" Hermione said.

"Dean and Ron won't know what hit them!" Ginny said pretending to cackle like a witch.

"I say we go down to dinner and shock the hell out of this school!" Hermione said mischievously.

"You know, Hermione, I'm really starting to like the way you think!" Ginny said laughing. Ginny walked through the portrait to Head Girl/Boy Common Room with Hermione right behind her. She froze the second she stepped through and the smile that had been plastered to her face suddenly disappeared, because sitting on the couch eating the plate of Hermione's chocolate chip cookies was her least favorite person in the entire school.

"Malfoy." Ginny said icily.


	3. Chapter 3 Little Drinny and Gaco

_**Disclaimer:** I didn't own anything the first two chapters and I don't own anything now!_

_**A/N:** I would like to give a special thanks to Dracoskisses, your review was really helpful! I bet you can all guess that I appreciate any reviews you send my way! So keep sending them!_

**Chapter 3**

"Weasel. Mudblood."he said nodding to them both, casually as he continued to eat the ice cream.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked him, making a face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, mimicking her.

"I asked you first!"

"Oh real mature, Weasel!" Malfoy sneered at her.

"Shove it Malfoy!"

"Where would you like it shoved?"

"Up your arse!"

"Well, you see, as great as I am in bed, even I'm not that flexible!"

"Arrogant much? And why are you here?" Ginny said effectively steering the conversation away from Malfoy's arse which was, she could not help but notice, decidedly nice and back towards his presence.

"The Head Boy and Head Girl share a common room which means this is my common room. And I think that gives me a fairly good excuse for being here. What's your excuse?" he answered calmly.

"Oh... Yeah."Ginny went silent, having realized that he had a point. She didn't know what to say next that would allow her to recoup from that embarrassing blunder.

"Stop being so childish," Hermione interjected finally getting tired of their bickering. Ginny made a 'told-you-so' face at Draco, before Hermione added, "Both of you! Ginny, unfortunately this is Draco's common room too which means he has a right to be here. And Draco, I invited Ginny so she also has a right to be here. For Merlin's sake!" she said muttering the last bit to herself. Rolling her eyes, Hermione went through the portrait into her room to get her bag.

"Good job, Malfoy!" Ginny said sarcastically to Draco and turned to follow Hermione through the portrait.

She wasn't sure, but she could've sworn she heard Malfoy mutter something to himself. It sounded like he had either said "mental" or "menstrual", either way Ginny had no plan to stay around and ask him about it.

When Ginny got through the portrait, Hermione was already sitting on her bed. She was fiddling with the one of the gold tassels attached to her pillows, wrapping it around her finger and watching it unwind. Ginny could tell she was nervous, because she avoided eye contact instead looking intently at the pillow on her lap.

Before Ginny could apologize for her behavior and try to make it up to her, Hermione blurted, "You don't like Malfoy do you? Because if you did, you know you could tell me right? I mean I don't know why you would, but if you did it's not like I wouldn't be your friend anymore. It's just that... you and him are always bickering, and you know what they say there's a fine line between love and hate. Maybe it's just me imagining things. Yea, that's it! I'm imagining things! There's no way you could like Malfoy! Do you? Like him, that is?" She trailed off with a pained look on her face as if she was scared Ginny would confirm her crazy notion. Ginny stood staring in shock at Hermione's completely random and convoluted rambling. She didn't even know where to start addressing what Hermione had said.

"Give me a second, I'm still trying to figure out what you just said," Ginny said sporting a confused and amused look, "I think you just asked me if I'm madly in love with Malfoy, a.k.a. Ferretboy..." at Hermione's nod Ginny burst into laughter. "Oh... God... Hermione! Do you really think that little of me? I think I should be offended!" by then she was doubled over in laughter and leaning on one of the bedposts. She straightened when she heard Hermione tentatively join in giggling. She continued, "Can you imagine Malfoy and me? We could name our kids, Drinny and Gaco!" which caused Hermione to start laughing even harder. Ginny fell sideways onto the bed and she and Hermione lay next to each other, giggling every once in a while.

Finally Ginny broke the silence by saying, "Well I guess I should go, I don't want to be late for dinner, and have Dean and Ron miss the show!" as she got up to leave.

"Yea," Hermione said slyly, "Say hi to Drinny and Gaco for me, okay?" which caused them both to collapse into more giggles. Finally, when Ginny was able to stand upright she left.

As she entered the common room she heard Malfoy drawl, "Well if it isn't the littlest Weasel back for more? I knew you couldn't stay way!" which due to her earlier conversation with Hermione, caused a burst of laughter to escape from her mouth, which she promptly covered with her hand. Malfoy looked confused but she didn't exactly want to share with Malfoy the reason she was laughing so she turned away. She walked towards her bag and rummaged through it while she tried to stifle her giggling. She turned back around, face impassive. He looked away quickly, and she smirked, knowing she had just caught him staring at her.

He looked her up and down sneering. "I like you're new look. Trying to look good for your little Scarhead?" he asked with a smirk.

"Maybe." she answered defiantly, "Why? Jealous?" She knew it wasn't for Harry, but Malfoy was the last person she ever felt the need to explain herself to.

"Wow Weasel, you sure have got an active imagination if you would think I would ever be jealous of Potter!" Malfoy laughed. "Or ever dream of touching you! Sorry if I've crushed your dreams."

"The only dreams of mine you're in, are ones where I'm wringing your neck!"

"Kinky!" Malfoy drawled with a lascivious wink in her direction.

"You'll never know, will you?" She realized with quite a bit of shock that most people would consider their banter to be flirting and so would she if she hadn't been doing it with Malfoy.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked raising an eyebrow lewdly.

"You couldn't pay me enough to sleep with you!" she said looking at him with contempt. She knew she probably looked like her mother during a scolding, hands on her hips giving Malfoy the Weasley Death Glare.

"I think you forgot how rich I am." he said smugly.

"Fuck you Malfoy!"

"Actually, I'd rather fuck you!"

Ginny turned bright red and her eyes went wide. She couldn't think of anything to say so she turned back to her bag and grabbed it. Before she knew what was happening she felt Malfoy's hands on her waist. She gasped and straightened but was too scared to turn around. She had no idea what he was doing. She waited and soon felt his breath on her ear. She shivered at the sensations his hands on her body created.

"I wasn't kidding about your new look, or about fucking you, I could teach you a thing or two little girl. Things your silly little Potter has never even dreamed about." he whispered in her ear. Without thinking she sighed and leaned back. She realized that she had shown him exactly how much he had affected her and pulled away from his grasp. She ran out the portrait without so much as looking back. She kept running till she was safely hidden in an alcove and collapsed against the wall, she hugged her knees to herself and rested her cheek them.

'Was he serious? I mean if I didn't know better, know Malfoy better, I would say he was. But he couldn't have been serious. This is Malfoy, the scourge of my life, the bloody prat who makes my family's life living hell. But what about what Hermione said, that there's a fine line between love and hate. I'm on the hate side right? I mean there's no way I could even like him, let alone love him. He's always teasing me for one thing and for another my family hates his family. I bet he was just trying to mess with my head and damn it all if it isn't working. He must have been trying to embarrass me or something. I bet he got a huge kick out of my reaction. Why did my body have to react just because his voice sounds so naughty and so sexy when he whispers? Why does my body have to enjoy his touch so much, when my brain hates him?'

She was interrupted when she heard footsteps coming her way so she jumps up and brushes the dirt off of her robe. She steps into the light just as she sees a familiar face holding a camera walk around a corner.

"Colin!" she calls out waving.

"Er... Do I know yo..." he says looking confused, when she gets closer he sees it's her. "Ginny! Wow Ginny you look... um... different!" he said eyeing her new look.

She blushed and asked, "Good different or bad different, Colin?"

"Good!" he says, turning red. "Definitely good!" She beamed at him and they walked together to the main hall. Ginny tried to make some conversation with her friend about an assignment they had for Potions, but Colin barely answered her back. Confused, but too flustered to give it much thought Ginny let the conversation lapse into an uncomfortable silence.

They were late so most of the school was already seated when she entered the Main Hall. She felt everyone's eyes on her as she walked down the Gryffindor table looking for Hermione, Harry and Ron. She heard whispers of "Who's that?" "Ginny." "No way! I thought she was a tomboy!" "Look at the hair!" She kept her eyes on her brother as she walked up to them and took a seat next to Hermione who was smiling from ear to ear. Harry's jaw was hanging open as he stared bewildered at Ginny. She winked and closed his mouth with the end of her butter knife which seemed to help him recover his senses enough to continue eating although he continued to stare at Ginny in shock whenever she wasn't looking.

Ron was still in shock when Seamus who was sitting next to him said, "Looking good Ginny!" his accent was noticeably heavier than when he normally spoke. Ron closed his mouth, turned bright red and punched Seamus a little harder than necessary in the arm and told him to shut his trap. This caused Hermione and Ginny to exchange knowing grins.

Ginny looked down the Gryffindor table to locate Dean, and what she saw made her happy she had gone along with Hermione's plan. Dean was looking longingly at Ginny and when their eyes connected she raised an eyebrow at him, which caused him to look away in embarrassment. As she ate, Ginny scanned the Great Hall and saw a number of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff boys whispering and sneaking furtive glances at her over their goblets.

She hadn't thought that so many boys would notice her new look, but she didn't mind one bit. After all the more reaction she got from other boys, the more it would torture her pesty brother.


	4. Chapter 4 Malfoy and Quidditch

**Disclaimer: **I bet you can guess what I'm going to write here. It must suck for you to have to read a million disclaimers. But then again, you probably just don't read it anyways! Hahaha, I don't! Oh well, here goes... I don't own Harry Potter.

**_A/N: _**_This is my longest chapter yet. They just keep getting longer and longer and longer... Please read and review, I love reviews, they make my day!_

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, she realized how much a little makeup changed the way boys treated her. In the entire first six years of her Hogwarts schooling, not once had a boy offered to carry her books for her to class, let alone six boys. She definitely wasn't complaining about that part. The part she didn't quite like was the lusty stares she received from the male population. She literally felt eyes on her everywhere she went and it made her feel self-conscious. Oh, and she realized after breakfast that girls were mean, vicious creatures, and that they didn't like competition. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were usually nice enough to her, even though she was a year younger than them, and every once in a while she would sit with them at breakfast or lunch. That morning however, when she attempted to take a spot next to Parvati, Parvati quickly moved her bag to the seat.

"Sorry, that seat's taken." she said smugly. Ginny itched to wipe that smug smile off of her lips but realized if she did, it would result in a year's worth of detention. It was almost worth it, but not quite.

"Oh... okay!" she said. She heard snickering and looked around to see half of the Slytherin 7th years watching and laughing amongst themselves. She turned bright red and picked up her tray of food and as she walked by Parvati and Lavender, she not-so-accidentally tipped the tray and watched as her scrambled eggs and porridge slid off and landed on the two.

"Oops!" She said feigning innocence, but the looks Patil and Brown shot her let her know that they would be out for blood. "Maybe you should go wash up." she added making shooing motions with her free hand. The two girls picked up their bookbags and stormed out of the hall. Laughing out loud, Ginny sat down where Parvati had placed her bookbag.

"Hey, wouldn't you know? Looks like this seat just opened up!" she said loudly enough so that the entire Hall, who had stopped to watch Ginny. Could hear. All at once, everyone started laughing. She looked down and finished her food in silence. She wanted to cry, but closed off those emotions so that all the rest of the school saw was a slightly triumphant redhead. As she picked at the food on the new tray that had appeared shortly after she sat down, she wondered how many other so-called friends she would lose because of this make over.

On the way out of the Great Hall, she ran into Seamus Finnegan. She had heard someone calling her name so she stopped to look around. She saw Seamus running after her, she waved and waited for him. He caught up to her grinning.

"Ginny that was bloody brilliant!" he said half in awe of her. She smiled and shrugged modestly.

"They just made me mad." she said as if to explain.

He over exaggerated a scared expression, "Remind me to never make you mad."

She giggled and he blushed. "So Ginny, can I walk you to Transfiguration? I mean, because we're both going that way already." he asked looking a bit peaky.

"Sure! That would be great." she said brightly. She like Seamus he was funny and nice and was one of her brother's few friends that didn't just treat her like Ron's Little Sister. He was wickedly funny and his accent had charmed girls throughout Hogwarts. So she was a bit shocked when he took her books, but she didn't say anything. When they got to the door, she took her books back and went to sit with Hermione.

Transfiguration was by far her best subject and in her third year, Professor McGonagall had suggested to Dumbledore that she be promoted a year and take classes with the 4th years. At first her brother had been surprised, it was hard for him to imagine his little sister as a competent witch let alone an extremely gifted one. Hermione of course had been ecstatic and Harry... well Harry probably didn't even notice.

The lesson began and she quickly became engrossed, deftly taking notes and occasionally raising her hand to answer a question. She was oblivious to the rest of the class and was jerked out into reality when she felt something collide with the back of her head. She turned around and saw Malfoy smirking right at her. She made a rude sign involving a certain finger. She looked at the floor around her for the object he had thrown at her and saw a crumpled up ball of parchment. It simply said, '_A weasel in any other clothes would still smell as bad._' She added below it in her neat scrawl, '_A ferret by any other name still bounces like a ferret._' She crumpled it up and turned around and threw it forcefully at his forehead.

A combination of her Quidditch chaser skills and his unreadiness resulted in the ball sailing past his hands and hitting him right between the eyes before landing on his desk. For a second he looked confused but then he looked up at her with hatred in his eyes. She mouthed "Ouch" to him sympathetically and this time he was the one to make the rude hand gesture.

She turned back around in her chair with a satisfied smile as she took notes for the rest of the class period. Ten minutes before class was supposed to be over, McGonagall called out, "Okay class, you may go remember the essay that is due tomorrow on the complications of transfiguring humans. Oh and would Miss Weasley and Mister Malfoy please stay after class?"

The rest of the students packed up their bags and filed out of the classroom until only the professor, Ginny and Draco remained. McGonagall began, "I am greatly ashamed of both of you! Acting like first years in my class! You, Mister Malfoy, are not doing very well in this class, and should be paying attention in class instead of throwing notes around. And you, Miss Weasley, are my brightest student and should know better than to behave that poorly in my classroom. I want you both to understand that I will NOT tolerate that type of behavior in my class again! Am I clear?" she asked. They both nodded their heads meekly. "Mister Malfoy, I believe you know your standing in my class, and if you do not bring up your grade before the end of the year you will fail."

"Yes, Professor." he said actually looking chagrined.

McGonagall continued, "I have taken the liberty of assigning you a tutor. Seeing as you two seem to be getting along so well in my class, my best student. Miss Weasley here, will be tutoring you twice a week for an hour in the library. You can check in with Madam Pince when you arrive and check out with her when you leave, so don't think I won't know if you show up or not!" she said looking pointedly at both Ginny and Draco, who both were still in shock.

"Tutor him? Isn't there someone else who can do it?" Ginny asked outraged.

At the same time Malfoy whined, "Can't I have another tutor? Anyone but the Weasel!"

McGonagall started putting papers away in her briefcase as she answered them both, "Yes you must tutor him, and no you may not have a new tutor. I have made my decision and it is final. If either of you want to pass my class you will conduct your study sessions." She shooed them out of her classroom and closed the door in both of their faces. They both stood there in shock.

Ginny was horrified. Malfoy was horrified. Thoughts raced through both of their heads.

'_Spend two hours a week with Malfoy, studying in the library?'_

'_Spend two hours a week with Weasley, studying in the library?'_

'_McGonagall might as well have given her a death sentence.'_

'_McGonagall might as have given him a death sentence.' _

'_What if his arrogance somehow rubs off on me?'_

'_What if her commonness somehow rubs off on me?'_

'_This is all his fault!'_

'_This is all her fault!'_

The last two were thought at the same time. Each turned to face the other, ready to blame them for their situation. Draco was the first to speak.

"Well I hope you're happy now!" he said.

"What!" she screeched at him. "You think this makes me happy? Are you daft?"

He gave her a look as if to say he was onto her. "It's all your fault! You probably planned it anyways. I know you want me, why can't you just admit it and get it over with? " he asked her seriously. Ginny gaped at him like a fish.

" You must be daft! Are you kidding me? Do you really think this is my fault? You're the one who threw the note at me! Did I plan that too, tell me, what spell did I use to give you the uncontrollable urge to act like a baby and throw a piece of paper at my head? Plus, do you honestly think I want to waste my time tutoring you? Contrary to your belief, I have a life, and I could find much better things to be doing twice a week than helping you get your Transfiguration grade up. So don't you dare say that this is my fault or that I planned this, you... you... you arrogant, slimy git."

Malfoy stood looking at her, before looking down at the floor penitently. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, "You're right, this is my fault."

Now it was Ginny's turn to stare. "What did you say?" she asked incredulously.

"You heard me!" he said his smirk returning.

"I'm not sure I did." she said triumphantly.

"I _said_ I was sorry and that it was my fault." he said rolling his eyes.

"I thought that's what you said, but I just wanted to be sure." she said. Her eyes were twinkling with laughter and she fought not to grin. That was the first time she's ever heard Malfoy apologize or admit he was at fault for something. She filed it away in her memories.

Malfoy stalked away

"I'll remember what you said!" she called to his retreating back.

After he disappeared from view, she looked up at a nearby clock and realized she had a quidditch game that day against Ravenclaw. She had about an hour before she was due on the pitch for warmups but she decided to just head over to the locker rooms anyway and get ready early. She didn't run into anybody on the way down and when she got to locker room she still had 45 minutes. She changed into the red and gold robes she wore for Quidditch. They were designed for boys and were padded in strategic places that, on Ginny, needed very little if any at all padding. This unfortunately resulted in them being pretty uncomfortable.

She left the girls locker room and went over to the boys locker room where the rest of her team was waiting with their brooms. Ron looked queasy like he always does before a game and Harry looked cool, confident and totally in his element. She wasn't too worried either. They had a good team and Ravenclaw would be a piece of cake. They talked strategy until it was their turn to warmup. Then they grabbed their brooms and walked out onto the pitch single file as the announcer, Luna Lovegood, called out their names, years and position. She heard the roar from the crowd and looked up to the Gryffindor tower. She waved to Hermione, who waved back and mounted her broom.

She pushed off and shot into the air. As she took a few laps around the pitch on her broom, she slowly began to tune out the sounds of the crowd until all that she could hear was her own breathing. In the air, she wasn't Ron's little sister or that girl who used to follow Harry Potter around or the girl from the Chamber of Secrets. She was Ginny Weasley, one of the best chasers and fliers in the entire school. She saw Madam Hooch out of the corner of her eye, signaling for all players to land. She did. After everyone was on the ground the two captains shook hands and Madam Hooch released the balls. She shot up into the air, adrenaline already rushing through her body. The rest of the game became a blur to Ginny. Later that night, all she would be able to remember was that she scored multiple times for her team before Harry caught the snitch.

She smiled and congratulated the rest of her team as they left the pitch. The Gryffindor tower was on their fight cheering for their team. The Slytherin and Ravenclaw Towers were full of boos. A certain blond-haired slytherin caught her eye and she focused in on him. He was sitting in his seat sulking while Pansy Parkinson hung all over him. She smirked and walked into the tunnel leading to the locker rooms. Once in the locker room, she took a shower and changed back into her regular clothes. Once she was satisfied that she had rid herself of all the sweat and dirt she had accumulated, she went up to the Gryffindor common room to celebrate with the rest of her house.

When she stepped through the portrait, the party was already in full swing and platters with mugs full of butterbeer were being passed around. She laughed and grabbed a mug as someone carried a tray passed her. Hands clapped her on the back and familiar faces congratulated her as she made her way through the crowd.

A very drunk Seamus appeared before her and congratulated her, "You were bloody brilliant today... like a red... a red bug on a stick..." he seemed to think that was hilarious and stumbled off laughing loudly. Ginny just laughed and shook her head, before she kept walking. Suddenly an arm shot out of the crowd and grabbed her arm. She looked up startled and followed the arm up to Dean Thomas' face. She glared at him.

"I just wanted to tell you that you played really well today. You were amazing." he said.

"Thanks." she said icily.

"Listen, I made a mistake. I shouldn't have let your brother come between us. I was wondering if you would give it, I mean us, another chance." he said trying to look apologetic.

"You're right, you did make a mistake." she said plainly. The rest she said loud enough so that even over the din of the party most of the common room could hear her, "Dean I understand that you want work things out, but I can't deal with sharing my boyfriend with other boys!" with that she dumped her butterbeer over on top of his head. She left him still in shock in the middle of the common room and made her way to the portrait. As she left she a couple of 4th year girls whisper, "_He's gay? I had no idea!_" while another girl said confidently, "_I always thought something was a bit off with him!"_.

Ginny snickered to herself as she walked through the portrait.


	5. Chapter 5 Studying with the Devil

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. Slavery was abolished in America a long time ago.

_**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviews, they make my day! If you have any criticisms or see any problems with the story don't feel afraid to tell me. Special thanks to Devil'lil' for reviewing, I'm glad you enjoy the story! ;) This my first fanfic ever and I'm learning as I go along so I appreciate any help or suggestions you can give me. Thanks again for taking the time to read my story.  
_

**Chapter 5**

She stood outside the portrait for a minute triumphantly replaying what had just happened in her head. Before realizing she was in a pickle. She was out in the halls and it was past 11pm. If she was caught out that late she would get some serious house points deducted. She also couldn't get in. Going back into the common room after her dramatic exit would definitely steal her thunder, but she also couldn't just amble around the halls of Hogwarts waiting for the party to die down. She had no idea what to do and was about to just go back to her room when she had an epiphany. Hermione was doing her rounds as Head Girl, but that didn't mean that Ginny couldn't just wait in her room for her to be done. Plus, she wanted to talk to someone about what had just happened and gloat at her triumph. Looking at a clock on the wall, she realized she had two hours before Hermione would be returning. For a second she wondered if Malfoy would be there, because she certainly didn't want to have to do deal him right then. As quickly as the thought had come, she dismissed it; Malfoy would be patrolling just like Hermione. Firmly decided, she walked away from Gryffindor Tower and towards Hermione's room.

Fifteen minutes later, she arrived panting at the portrait of an Irish wizard that served as the entrance to the Head Boy/Girl Common room. She'd had a close call with Mrs. Norris but thanks to a moving staircase and Peeves unwitting help, she escaped. She said the password and waited for the portrait to swing open.

She wasn't expecting the answer she got from the red-headed wizard in the portrait, "I'm sorry, that's not the correct password."

"Yes it is." she insisted. Hermione had given it to her at the begining of the school year and Ginny had been in to visit her room enough times to know the password with certainty.

"No it's not."

"Yes it _is_!" she roared. The wizard looked unruffled as he picked at his fingernails.

"The passwords have been changed, and unless you know the new password, I can't let you in." he stated. She groaned and buried her face in her hands. This was just too much. The night had started out great with Quidditch and then there was Dean which still made her smile, but then she'd realized she was stuck outside and had to run for ten minutes to avoid serious house point deduction and a month's worth of detention and now this. She had thought that tonight was going to be fun, but it was turning out to be a flop. She felt tears begin to form in her eyes and she banged her forehead against the portrait rhythmically. She was about to turn and leave when to her surprise the portrait opened and out popped a head covered in silver-blonde hair.

"Who is it...? Weasley? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was looking for Hermione, and was planning on waiting for her in the room, but the passwords were changed so I couldn't get in." she explained.

"You know, I could take away house points because you're out after curfew or I could just close this portrait in your face and let someone else catch you." he said as if trying to decide what he should do with her. Her night was turning from bad to worse and the tears that had been threatening to spill over, broke free and came unbidden down her cheeks. His face softened, and he stepped back holding the portrait open for her. Here eyes widened in shock as she not only realized that Malfoy was being nice, but that he wasn't wearing a shirt. She gulped as she noted his emerald silk pajama pants and apparent lack of shirt. He raised an eyebrow at her obvious approval of his naked torso and motioned for her to enter. She felt a blush creep up her neck and cheeks. As she walked by him to enter she avoided touching him but she couldn't help it when her elbow brushed his chest. She turned an even brighter shade of red and hurried even faster into the common room. He followed behind her, closing the portrait behind him. She marveled at how nonchalant he seemed considering he was standing shirtless in front of her. If she had been in his position, she probably would have been at least a little bit embarrassed... actually she probably would have shut the door in his face the second she saw who it is.

"I'm studying for McGonagall's test tomorrow." he said, when she noticed the piles of books and bits of parchment in complete disarray. The piles covered practically every inch of a sofa except for a square just large enough for him to sit down. He moved over to the couch and moved a couple of piles from the couch to the floor so she could sit down. He sat down and gratefully she followed suit.

"Do you want me to help?" she asked. After all he did let her in, helping him study was the least she could do to thank him for saving her skin.

He looked at her, with an almost surprised expression. He looked at her warily before answering, "Sure. If you want to."

"It's the least I can do." she said smiling. He smiled back.

An hour later

Draco ran his hand through his hair with a look of pure frustration. Ginny was sitting next to him on the couch demonstrating the correct wand motions for a spell.

"You're motions are too jerky, like this." she said imitating what he had done moments earlier. "You need to be more fluid, it should be one cohesive motion, youy don't pause between the swirl and the jab, like this." She executed the motions perfectly and looked at Draco. She heard him mutter. And he tried it again.

She sighed heavily and reached over to grab the hand that was holding his wand, "Here," she said impatiently, "You just swish, swirl and jab. Do you feel how the motions flow together?" She looked at him expectantly. He nodded. "Good! Now you try." she said and to both of their surprise he managed to do it passably. She smiled and congratulated him.

She stood up and stretched; they had been working for over an hour and she was stiff. She felt his eyes on her and stopped, she looked down at him and realized that she had been in the same room as Malfoy for over an hour and they hadn't insulted each other once. She was surprised to realize that it hadn't been that bad. Maybe she could survive tutoring him for a year. She smiled realizing something.

"You know, I just tutored you for an hour and it won't even count as one of our two sessions for this week." she said laughing. He laughed too.

"You mean you don't want to try and convince McGonagall that you cam knocking on my door in the middle of the night and helped me study?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yea," she shot back, "Like anyone would believe I would be in your room at night."

"Well you are, aren't you?" he said waggling his eyebrows suggestively. She laughed and threw a ball of parchment at him playfully. He caught it and fiddled with it in his lap before quietly saying, "Thanks." She almost hadn't heard him but didn't want to ask him if he had actually said it, for fear of ending what seemed to be a temporary truce.

"Your welcome." she said.

"So what did you want to talk to Granger about?" he asked after a minute of uncomfortable silence.

She didn't know why but she started telling him about Dean, "So Dean dumped me because he said my brother was 'too much' for him." she finished.

"What a dick!" Draco said enraged.

"Don't I know it?" she said ruefully. "So Hermione thought of this plan to help me get revenge."

She explained Hermione's plan involving the make over and getting Dean to fall for her again before publicly embarrassing him in front of as many people as she could find. When she finished telling him what had happened before she had been with him that night, he actually looked impressed.

"I have to say," he started, "I've underestimated you're vengefulness. I'm impressed I never thought two Gryffindor's could be that sly, evil, cunning... so Slytherin-like!" She made a face at him and he laughed, "I meant it as a compliment."

"Thanks, I guess. You can go to bed now, I'll just wait for Hermione to come back." she said as he yawned.

"Are you sure?" he asked, when she nodded, he got up. "Okay, are we on for studying tomorrow again. This time in the library though!"

"Yea. How about before dinner?" she asked.

"Perfect." he said smiling.

When he had left, Ginny sat there in wonder. Why was Malfoy being so nice? He might have something up his sleeve, but he had seemed so sincere that she doubted he was acting and he hadn't said one bad thing about her or her family all night. She shook her head, in confusion. She would just have to wait and see if he had anything up his sleeve and be ready for him.


End file.
